Rape is it all takes
by SubaruKamuilover
Summary: Something happens to Subaru to make him change from the sweet loving subaru we all know and love what could have happened to Subaru to make him change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rape is all it Takes

Summary: Something happens to Subaru that changes his personality what happened to him can he ever change back to the old Subaru we all know and love?

" Hey Subaru I am going to hang out with fuuma today" said kamui "Sure I think I can handle myself" said Subaru "Ok see you later" then Kamui ran off to Fumma's house. Subaru went to take a nice hot bath but he couldn't shake of this feeling he had that he was being watched then he heard something but he couldn't hear it clearly it was getting louder and it sounded like a voice. Then heard it "Subaru, Subaru, Subaru" the voice kept saying "Who's there" said Subaru "then he felt something on his shoulders and when he tried to turn around he was knocked unconscious

At Fumma's house

"Kamui what's wrong" asked Fumma "I can't help but have this strange feeling something bad is coming" little did Kamui knew that it has already started

Review! For another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 2

Fumma's house

"Come on Kamui" said Fumma "Do you have to go home already" "Fumma its been 10 hour already I have to go home to make sure Subaru is ok" "fine"

Back at home

"Subaru you there?" "Subaru" "Subaru" "SUBARU" yelled Kamui then he walked in the bedroom to see Subaru wraped up in there sheet in the corner of the bedroom whispering something Kamui couldn't understand the closer he got the more words he could make out " I I I feel so so wrong was I supposed to feel the way I did" "Subaru" he still didn't seem to understand to Kamui so he touched Subaru shoulder and then Subaru cringed away "Subaru what's going on with you" he just sat there wide eyes staring at Kamui then he stood up and said to Kamui "You were the one that did it didn't you" "Did what?" asked Kamui don't try and act innocent" "What are you talking about?" "Fine since you won't admit I will just have to beat it out of you" Then Subaru ran forward

REVIEW! For the next chappie

Sorry for the bad grammar and sentence structure i wrote it right after the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 3

Subaru nails grew and he aimed for Kamui but he kept missing

"Why won't you just lay down and die" asked Subaru

"You deserve to die anyways for what you did"

Then Kamui got sick and tired of fight so he grabbed Subaru's hands and said "whatever happened to you I didn't do it at was a fumma's house the whole time remember " Then Subaru stopped and said "I'm sorry Kamui" "Its ok just get some rest" Then Kamui knocked out Subaru and decided to go back to Fumma's house then Kamui took out his cell "Hey Fumma its me ya I'm coming back but I need your help"

At Fumma house

"So what is it that you wanted"

"Something happened to Subaru while I was gone"

"Ok and how am I going to help you"

"I need you to get the gang" said Kamui

Wow What could have happened to our poor baby and who is the gang? Review to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 4

Warning :Lemon in this Chapter

"Wait is it really that serious that you need to call _**them**_"

"Ya he attacked me so whatever happened it must have been serious"

"Your right fine ok"

Fumma pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number

"Hey ya it's me Fumma we need you down here asap and bring them too okay see ya"

"There on there way so while we are here alone together why don't we spend some _**quality time**_ together"

"I like the way you think"

Fumma started making out with Kamui then he took off his shirt then Kamui's

He started kissing and sucking on Kamui's neck making hickeys to mark his territory "Your mine never forget that" Then he started sucking and biting on Kamui's nipple "ahhhh" Kamui moaned then he moved down to Kamui's dick then he started sucking on Kamui's dick starting with the tip then he put the whole thing in his mouth and started deep throating Kamui. Kamui started moaning loudly "shh don't forget Subaru's still here" the kissed Kamui "This will cover your moans" Then he shoved a finger into Kamui's entrance Kamui moaned in his mouth then when Kamui got used to the feeling he added another and then another. When he felt Kamui was ready he positioned himself at Kamui's entrance and asked "Are you ready?" "Just go" Fumma then smirked beg for it" "no" "ok then" he then stood up and started putting back on his shirt "No wait pleause shove your big juicy cock into my tight entrance" "It would be my pleasure" Kamui whispered "Literally" " What was that?" "Nothing just go!" Then Fumma shoved himself into Kamui then Kamui moaned. So after Fumma started a rhythm but when he was getting close the door bursted open "we came here as fast as we cou" Then the sentence trailed off when they saw what was happening

Sorry for the long wait busy with school The gang has finally arrived! But they caught Fumma and Kamui in a pretty bad Position


	5. Chapter 5

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 5

"Uhh ok maybe we came at a bad time" That the only words to come out everyone else was still to shock to talk But then they heard someone say " Hey what are you guys doing here" But when nobody answered and was just staring at something he looked to see what it was and at that moment his eyes went wide it was like they were about to fall out when everbody ran out of shock and every body was clothed ( *cough* Kamui *chough* Fumma) Everyone sat down "So what was it you guys needed" Then they all looked at Subaru "What?' he asked then "Fai" "Will do" then one of them with blonde hair stood up and started to walk towards Subaru "What are you going to do to me?" Then he started backing up then Fai put his hands over Subaru eyes but Subaru flinched back and extended his claws to stab Fai Everyone was shocked but when they snapped out of it Fai said "Sleep" to Subaru then Subaru fell asleep "So did we get here to late cause this must be a pretty big problem if Subaru attacked someone"

Did they get there too late? What could have happened to make our poor Subaru act like that? And who could have done that? Check the poll on my page to pick


	6. Chapter 6

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 6

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end please read

"I'm so glad you guys could make it" said Kamui "No Problem now would you mind explain what the fuck is going on?" asked Kurogane " Well lets just say Subaru is kinda on the defense side with everyone." "Including you?" " Ya he kinda attacked me" "WHAT!" " Ok we are going to need the backup person" " And who is this backup person" "Well that should be obvious" said Mokona Kamui looked confused for a second then they all yelled " YUKKO" " What the FUCK!"S

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating for a while had school to worry about too much tests and Projects and the year just started. Anyways I will update about 2 more chapters today so look forward to it. I can't guarantee when I will get the chance to write another chapter so please enjoy these chapters I am going to write. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 7

" What do u mean Yukko What can she do?"" She can make a truth potion to make Subaru tell us what happened" said Shoaryn " Oh, Then what are we waiting for hurry up and call Yukko" " Ok OK hold on Geez Mokona" Mokona spit something out then Yukko appeared in a bubble "Hello my children what can I do for you" " Well Yukko" said Kamui we want you to make us a truth potion" " For who may I ask" "For Subaru"

Oh wow wondering what Yukko's gonna say then read the next chapter! Thank you for all my supporters for always sticking with me especially laustic thank you for always sticking with me you're the best


	8. Bonus Chapter Part 1

Rape is all it takes

Bonus Chapter Part 1

"No" said Yuuko "WHAT! WHY?" Everyone said "Because I need some more Sake and have nobody to bring it to me except you" "So I want you guys to go shopping and buy me the most beautiful and most shiniest Sake you can find and I want 30 of them "What that is gonna be a lot of money" "Do you want the truth potion or not?' "Fine" "Great!"

Yukko is so mean to them well I decided to make this bonus chapter just to get away from the story line a little bit just to litten the mood well look forward to the next part soon school is coming out next week and I have the whole break to get back on this story. Also check out my other story Unknown Truth for Kingdom Hearts. Thanks


	9. Bonus Chapter Part 2

Rape is all it take

Bonus Chapter Part 2

Two Weeks Later "Yukko we finally got the sake you asked for" said Kurogane "Now can you make the truth potion" "No" "Why not we got everything you said" said Kamui "You didn't get me a home cooked meal and don't think you can go out and buy something" "Fine but then you have to make us the truth potion ok" "Whatever I just want food"

50 tries at making food later

"This is delicious it's about time" said Yukko "So now we can get the truth potion" asked Kamui "No" "WHY!NOT!" "Because I need the ingredients silly" said Yukko "Ok what do you need"

Wow Yukko's giving them a pretty hard time wonder what she'll need to make the potion maybe some lizard pee and cat pee and don't for get dog shit lol this will be fun


	10. Chapter 10

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 10

After the boys got the ingredients for the truth potion and brought it back to Yukko she started making the potion.

"The potion is done" said Yukko "Finally so can we have him drink it now?" asked Kamui ?Sure" "Hey Subaru yelled Kamui we have a surprise for you come down here" Then Subaru came down "Yes Kamui did you need me" "Yes drink this new drink I made" "Why don't we let Fumma try it first" Fumma had just walk out of the bedroom and grabbed the drink and drank it "NO FUMMA" everyone yelled but it was too late They all looked at an insanely looking Fumma.

Hello all my readers I am back and ready to continue this story sorry for taking too long I just got some cool new games I have to beat like Kingdom Hearts RE:Coded and I got Black ops for my PS3 I only had it for my xbox but from now on I am going to be writing more so keep a look out for the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 11

"FUMMA!" everyone yelled "Yes" said Fumma

"Wait I have something to say" said Fumma everyone turned to look at Fumma " I know what happened to Subaru" said Fumma everyone turned to look at him " What happened" asked Kamui "Subaru was raped" Everyone gasped " I'm sorry you guys I was apart of it and the person who did it was…." But before Fumma could finish his sentence someone appeared behind him and knocked him out "Hello everyone" said the visitor "It's nice to see you all again" Then the person took off his hood and everyone gasped it was Seishiro

Sorry everyone for all the cliffhangers but I want to leave you guys wanting more. Look forward to the next chapter tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here Seishiro" asked Kamui

"I just came to fix some on finished business" Said Seishiro "And what business do you have here" "I came here to tell you about what really happened to Subaru" "Care to explain" said Kamui "Well it all started when I saw Subaru naked for the first time. When I saw that I was craving for that body for I while and I finally got it"

FLASHBACK

_After Subaru got knocked out in the bath he woke to find himself tied up to the bed naked with Seishiro over him with a lustful look in his eye. Subaru didn't do anything because he trusted Seishiro not to but little did he know that that same day he would get raped by one of the people he trusted the most._

"_Hey Seishiro I'm so glad you came to get me out of these ropes and while your at it could past me some clothes?" asked Subaru "My Subaru you really don't understand what is happening right now" said Seishiro "Nope I really don't but I really want to get out of these ropes __**Now**__" said Subaru as his eyes started to glow yellow "I think not_ _**Subaru**__" Seishiro said acidly "sadly I have to make this quick sense Kamui is on his way so" Seishiro took off his pants and positioned himself at Subaru entrance and pushed in not even waiting for him to adjusted he started thrusting hard and fast but when he saw only pain on Subaru's face he switched his angle and Subaru cried out in Pleasure and Seishiro aimed for that spot dead on each time. The Subaru started to match his thrusts with his own and Seishiro started pumping Subaru's cock and they both came together crying out in pleasure and then as soon as Subaru fell asleep Seishiro left"_

_End of Flashback_

Wow this story is really coming to a conclusion you may think but NOT after this story is finished look out for the sequel "The Chase for the Brothers" all about what happened after the rape. Also don't forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

Rape is all it takes

Chapter 13

Kamui was running forward to attack Seishiro but before he could Subaru was in front of him ready to attack.

"ah if it isn't my little Subaru said Seishiro wish I could spend some more time with you but sadly Fumma and I have to go"

"See you guys later" then Seishiro disappeared

Leaving a crying Subaru and Kamui trying to confront him with a betrayed look on his face. "How could you betray us like that Fumma I loved you!" yelled Kamui

Wow that was the shortese chapter I ever wrote at least I think it was well this is the last chapter of Rape is all it takes. But look for the sequel to come out soon and if you like Shaman King look up my new story "The Rape of Hao Asakura"


End file.
